Snow Babies
by ZalaxAuel
Summary: Just a short story, but also because I didn't get snow this year, just heavy winds :C Please excuse my grammar and spelling, my open office writer's spellchecker doesn't work for some unknown reason. But a little fluff, AU based AsuAu short story.


Peaceful. A perfect singular word to describe the nights first snow fall of the year. Outside, street lights were joined by snowflakes in their glowing lights, that fell slowly yet quietly from the sky in the midnight darkness. After hours of falling, a fog took the place of clouds and stars, it looked like it would be a very cold night, although it also gave sign that it would be a very white Christmas.

Being five was a magical age, most things still like a fairy tale, a pure life being lived with such innocent thoughts, even if that was true, Athrun only sort of thought like that, his fairy tale life shattered by his strict fathers way, thank goodness his mother filled his mind with dreams he could hold on tightly with, along side his teddy bear fondly named 'Erik'. As mornings sun peeked over his towns buildings, Athrun softly opened his eyes, uncovering himself from his fluffy warm blankets, he yawned as he stretched his tiny hands high into the air. After he final came to, he hopped out of bed with Erik in his left hand and made his way over to his curtains so he could open them, to his delight, it was a cotton white wonderland outside, every thing totally covered in snow,

"Woooow! It's so pretty" he gasped, moving onto his tip toes to see if he could see more, squishing his poor teddy bears paw against the window ledge, "It's almost like the whole town has transformed – uh?" Athrun suddenly paused, noticing a small figure running down the street, small but hard to see, the fog was too thick from his angle. "I wonder who that was .. " he thought to himself, he was pretty familiar with all residents in his quiet old little town and didn't recognize who it was, "Probably the fog .. Let's go Erik!"

Before he could have another second to think about it, he rushed over to his oak wardrobe and dressed himself warmly, once finished he made his way down stairs, had some breakfast and then dashed out to play in the snow with his loyal stuffed friend. School was out for winter which meant little Athrun had enough free time to have a play in the snow, which he didn't hesitate to do by putting his small green welly boots on, a puffy navy blue coat, fluffy red ear muffs and a patterned scarf, but what to do first? Snow Angels? Snowman? No .. Too small a project, Athrun was going to build a snow fort just because he saw on T.V how some made snow out of bricks, it couldn't be too difficult for someone with a child's imagination. First thing was first though, Athrun ran back to his house to get his plastic shovel that he normally took to the beach, his father probably wouldn't let him use a real one.

Finally, to work! He started by scooping snow on the side walks into small piles, also clearing the bit he was going to make his fort, it was funny, the happy and delightful warmth he felt from how happy he felt by attempting his project, "This is going to be the best snow fort in the country!" he hummed merrily to himself with Erik guarding his already collected piles, Athrun turned to look at his bear, "Do you think this'll be enough snow?" waiting for a reply from Erik, instead he just smiled at him and stood up, dusting himself off of any snow. "If it's not enough, there's plenty of snow around ~" he sung happily.

After an hour and a bit, a wall had taken shape, not much higher than his waist and no longer than the average car, by now Athrun looked more like Rudolph, he could see his breath in the air it was a sign that it was too cold today, keeping busy however had caused him to ignore this fact, as long as he didn't get ill, it really didn't matter. He was rather enjoying his handy work so far when a sudden painful thud hit him in the back of the head, "Owww!" Athrun whined, a snow ball had been thrown at him, he spent a moment before crying out; "That's mean!"

"Funny though ~" came a youngsters voice from behind, Athrun turned around to spot a short little boy dressed a long coat that reached his knees and blue welly boots, he was smaller than himself with much lighter than his own but still blue, "You cried like a girl" he continued to mock. His cold wide eyes innocently starring at Athrun,

"I'm .. I'm not a girl!" Athrun cried out, the little boy just laughed,

"You're funny" he declared. Un-amused, Athrun turned his head away, "Are you mad?"

"... Leave me alone" sulked the older boy, molding a brick as he attempted to ignore the short stranger. All he could hear after was crunching in the snow, creeping behind him, he attempted to ignore it, until he heard the scrawny thing talk again,

"Is this your bear?"

Athrun jumped up and almost panic madly as he snatched the bear off him, causing the stranger to fall onto this behind. Before he knew it, the fallen infant started to weep .. In this world, Athrun knew right from wrong, seeing the boy cry made him realize, being so rough to some one too young to know what was wrong and right, made him feel bad, his angry protective expression softened, "I'm sorry..." he sighed, kneeling down. Holding out Erik, "I'm Athrun, this is Erik... I didn't mean to make you cry"

"...I'm Auel" The young boy sniveled, letting out a couple of random hiccups. Athrun used his sleeve to dry Auel's tears, who didn't look to happy that some one was touching him, in fact his cheeks had gone a bit rosy, Athrun just laughed lightly.

"Want to help me build a fort?" Athrun asked, holding his gloved hand out to help Auel up,

"Can we throw things from behind it?" Auel asked with bright eyes,

"Err... I don't think that would be a good idea .." Athrun pointed out, he guessed Auel didn't really learn his lessons, must have been his up bringing. "But you can scare the bad guys away who want to invade our fort, if you want"

"I can do that!" Cheered little Auel.

The rest of the day was spent building Athrun's fort, it grew pretty big with two kids working at it, Auel has chased away some teens which was not bad for a three year old, the little guy was sure full of energy. He also hit a dog by accident, he just meant to scare it off since it was trying to urinate on their walls, every one knew pee melted snow.

"Athrun! Time to come in now", it was Athrun's mothers voice calling him, Athrun almost looked like a sad puppy dog, he didn't want to go in, it was having too much with playing with Auel in the snow, Auel had built them a mini army of tiny snow men that looked rather wonky, he claimed it was just in case.

"But mooooom!" Athrun called back,

"No buts! You can't stay out all day" he couldn't argue with his mother, she'd only ground him. Instead, he sighed.

"I gots to go in now ..."

"Do you have to?" whined Auel, his eyes tearing up again. Athrun felt as if he had gained a little brother and they were about to seperate,

"Yeah .. my mother says so. Will I see you again?" he asked, Auel shrugged.

"Don't know"

Not excactly what he wanted to hear. They made their good byes and Athrun ran indoors to be greeted by his mother.

"Have fun dear?" she asked,

"Yeah! I made a new friend" Athrun beamed, his mother smiled warmly, "We made a fort and every thing ~"

"Sounds like you had a busy day .. oh, where's your bear, didn't you take him out with you?" she asked him, Athrun gasped, he was about to run back out when he was grabbed by the collar, "Wait Athrun, its started snowing again, you can't go out" Athrun put a chair up to the kitchen window and looked at the snow storm that suddenly started falling.

"Erik …" he cried, tearing up immensely. He didn't sleep that well that night, he tossed and turned a lot, missing his stuffed friend...

When he woke up, he instantly ran out in his outdoor winter clothes to the location of his fort, which had grown a little extra on top and buried at the bottom by last nights heavy snow. He dug quickly at the snow where he left Erik but he was no where to be found, nor was his friend Auel. Athrun stood on the spot crying, he lost his bear and he was yet to know it, but he'd not see Auel again for years to come .. Winter truly was the harshest time of year.


End file.
